


A Wolf's Charm

by DraksonNightKell



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraksonNightKell/pseuds/DraksonNightKell
Summary: A lonely individual finds a special amulet that changes his life forever...





	A Wolf's Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniderek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniderek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inazuma eleven: The sin eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282640) by [Daniderek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniderek/pseuds/Daniderek), [DraksonNightKell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraksonNightKell/pseuds/DraksonNightKell). 



Petalium Severin stepped into his house with a heavy sigh, closing the door behind him. He did his best to wipe away the tears in his eyes, ignoring the pain in his side. Underneath the hoodie and t-shirt, a large bruise was forming; a memento from the bullies at school. It was nothing new to him, every day was the same.

“I’m home!”

He called, and immediately after a rottweiler came hurrying over to meet him, tail wagging as she almost jumped into his arms and licked his face happily. He chuckled and patted her head as she got back onto the floor, looking up at him expectantly.

“At least I got you, Zoe… the only one here for me.”

He looked at the coat rack, which was nearly empty; his parents were still at work. Not that them being at home would change anything, he’d never told them how bad he had it at school. They’d just tell him to toughen up. He knew that from experience.

“Wanna go for a walk, girl?”

Zoe did a spin on the spot before picking up her leash, sitting down with it in her mouth. Petalium smiled and accepted the leash, putting it on her collar.

“Thought so. Come on.”

He opened the door and the two best friends walked out, both of them as happy as could be.

 

It didn’t take long before their calm and peaceful walk was interrupted, however. After a few minutes of walking a small group were standing in their path, arms crossed and all of them smirking. Petalium stopped a distance away, praying quietly that they’d just leave him alone while cursing himself for taking the forest path. There were no one else around. Then again, that’s why he liked it so much…

“Well, well. If it ain’t the biggest loner loser of the school! What are you doing out here in the woods with your pathetic dog?”

“I’m talking a walk with my best friend...”

Petalium replied quietly, keeping the leash short. The small gang of bullies – it had to be at least seven of them – came over to them, the leader stepping right up into Petalium’s face.

“Your best friend’s this dumb dog? I’m not surprised, who else wants to be with a loser like you?”

He followed the insult with a hard shove, causing Petalium to tumble backwards. Zoe growled softly in response, fur bristling somewhat.

“Oh look, the mutt is trying to scare us! What are you gonna do, fleafur? How are you gonna stop us?”

This time a punch followed, hitting Petalium right in the chin. He fell backwards, losing hold of the leash. Zoe barked angrily and lunged at the leader, biting down on his arm. The laughter quickly became cries of pain and anger, and the gang pulled her away and kicked her to the ground. Petalium stumbled back to his feet, coming towards them.

“You leave her alone!”

He shoved one of the bullies aside, only to be punched square in the face. He fell over again, the last memory before everything turning black being the group all standing over a whining Zoe, kicking her and laughing.

 

Petalium’s eyes fluttered open, and his head instantly exploded in a ball of pain. He knew it well, he’d likely gotten a concussion. He slowly sat up with a groan, looking around. The forest was getting dark, and there was no one around. No one except… a soft, pained whine got his attention. A small distance away from him, a black bundle of fur was lying, whining in pain.

“Zoe…”

He staggered to his feet and hurried over to her, crouching beside her. She was bloody and battered, he could see that a lot of her ribs were broken.

“Zoe… no...”

He managed to pick her up gently, causing her to whine a lot more due to the pain, and slowly got to his feet. She weighed a lot, but he managed to keep her up as he began making his way back home, going as fast as he could while listening to her pained whines.

“Hang in there, girl… you’ll be alright...”

 

Two years later, Petalium was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture in his hands. He was breathing shakily, a few tears running down his face. A knock on the door got his attention, and he quickly wiped his tears.

“Yeah?”

The door to his room opened and his father’s head appeared in the gap between the door and the doorway.

“Dinner’s ready. You coming?”

“I’m not hungry...”

“Champ, you have to eat. It’s been two years, you have to get over-”

“I’m not hungry!”

Petalium yelled in anger, causing his father to step away and close the door again. He looked over at his bedside table and put the picture frame back on it, right beside a collar with the name-tag “Zoe” on it. He sat in silence for a few minutes before bursting out of his room, hurrying past the dinner table and out the front door before his parents could say anything. He kept walking along the sidewalk, mindlessly, until he eventually looked up. He was in the city, and the sun was on its way down. He must have walked for at least an hour.

“I miss you so much...”

He whispered to himself, then looked at the building he had stopped outside of. It was a shop that sold all kinds of mystical, supposedly magical items. He didn’t know why, but he stepped inside and began looking around. From behind the counter, an old woman with a blind eye watched him with a small smile.

_What is this place?_

He thought to himself as he looked at a table with various rings, necklaces and other jewelry. Among them was a necklace with what seemed like a wolf claw amulet, made from some kind of gemstone. He felt… oddly drawn to it, and picked it up for a closer look. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the shop owner walk up to him.

“Can I help you?”

He practically jumped as she asked him with a smile lacking several teeth.

“I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, child.”

“It’s alright… just lost in thought.”

He replied quietly, looking at the amulet again. The old lady nodded.

“You like it, hm?”

“Yeah… how much?”

The lady shook her head with a soft chuckle, waving an arm at him.

“Nothing. It has chosen you, child. You should have it.”

“What do you mean, ‘chosen me’? Are you really… gonna just give it to me for free?”

“Of course, child. Go on, take it. But know that putting it on will change you forever.”

With that final statement she walked back to the counter, leaving Petalium puzzled.

“Change me forever? Chosen me? As if… but I’ll gladly accept it for free...”

He mumbled to himself as he left the store, walking back home with the amulet twirling between his fingers in the pocket.

 

As he got home, he headed back to his room without a word, taking out the medallion and looking at it.

“I always liked wolves… wonder how it’ll look on me?”

He unclasped the lock on it and hung it around his neck; the wolf claw hung just above his heart. He smiled softly as he looked down at it.

“Huh, not bad.”

The amulet suddenly started to feel warmer, and his smile faded as the amulet began to… sink into his chest. Petalium was too shocked to do anything about it, and the whole thing soon disappeared into his skin, leaving a black wolf claw where it had hung. The necklace around his neck was gone, too.

“What just...”

As he touched the mark with a finger, a cloud of dark smoke enveloped him. His attempt to wave it away did absolutely nothing, but it quickly cleared up again. Once it did, however, a figure stood before him. It was a girl, same height as him. Her skin was pale, her body quite slender, but still somewhat muscled. Her hair was white and gathered in spiky locks hanging down, with the exception of one; it was black and pointed upwards, on her right side. Two small, white and wolf-like ears poked out from the hair. Her eyes were red, like rubies, and had something… canine about them. She smiled to him, revealing her canines to be sharp like wolf fangs. She cocked her hip and placed a hand on her side, a black tail swishing behind her. Her nails were sharp like claws, on both hands and feet. He stared at her in surprise, trying to fathom what had just happened.

“Who… who are you?”

The unclothed, pale-skinned wolf girl smiled again.

“I am Demonia, the spirit of the Wolf Claw talisman.”

“The talisman… the old lady, she said… you chose me?”

Demonia nodded, taking a step towards him as her tail swished gracefully behind her.

“Yes. I could feel your sadness, your loneliness, from outside the store. I felt the void in your heart, the hole where joy and happiness should be, and once was.”

Petalium remained quiet and turned his head, looking at the framed photo on his bedside table. Demonia came all the way over to him, cupping his cheek and gently turning his head so he was looking at her. Her red lycan eyes looked into his blue, and she smiled softly.

“I can help you, if you want. I can be there for you when you are alone, I can take your place when you need respite from the world. Together, we can be strong. All you have to do is let me in. Do you accept me?”

Petalium searched her eyes, trying to gauge what she was up to. All he found was worry and care. He nodded with a small smile.

“Yes… I accept you, Demonia.”

“Then… let us be as one.”

She placed a hand in his with a warm smile and stepped forward. Her body pressed against his, then somehow pushed… into his own. She disappeared into him, and he felt a warmth in his mind, a soft and reassuring presence. He felt the empty void in his heart become filled by Demonia, and he smiled softly to himself. He wasn’t alone anymore…

“ _You’re never alone anymore.”_

He heard Demonia’s voice inside his head, and he nodded.

“You said you could take my place… what did you mean by that?”

_“I can show you. Just rest your mind, and let me take control.”_

He took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his mind drift away from the front of his mind. Demonia pushed forward to fill the spot, and a small cloud of dark smoke appeared around hid body. When it cleared, Demonia was standing there, in his clothes. His hoodie was a little big for her slimmer frame, but she smiled nonetheless, her tail pushing free from his jeans to swish in the air.

“We are together...”

She whispered and looked around the room before walking out, heading towards the living room. Petalium saw everything she did, felt everything she felt, yet he was not the one in control. It felt odd, but it also let him relax. He kinda liked it.

“Petalium? Are you out of your room?”

His mother came out from the kitchen, and dropped the glass of water in her hand as she saw Demonia, who waved awkwardly. Her ears flattened as the glass shattered on the floor.

“Hello...”

“What are you?! What have you done with my son?!”

Demonia raised her hands defensively.

“Miss Severin, let me explain. Your son and I-”

“Get away! Get away from me!”

Petalium’s father came into the dining room as well.

“What’s going on out he- what the hell are you?”

“If you just let me explain, I assure that-”

“Get out! Honey, get behind me! Get out of our house, you… monster!”

Demonia looked at the two parents, then bolted out of the house, not even closing the door behind her. She could feel Petalium’s pain… they had been thrown out by his parents.

“Petalium… I’m sorry, I thought that they...”

“ _It’s okay… if they weren’t gonna understand or accept it, might as well get it over with quickly, right?”_

“Right...”

She nodded and kept walking until they were deep in the forest, the moon starting to come up.

“Do you want to resume control again?”

“ _Yeah, sure.”_

Demonia closed her eyes and the smoke cloud enveloped her, revealing Petalium as it cleared.

“This is… strange. But in a good way.”

“ _It is, isn’t it? But… where do we go now?”_

“We’ll figure something out… together.”

He said confidently, just as he heard someone coming up behind him with heavy footfalls. He turned around, coming face to face with… a lion? No, a lion-like person…

“What… are you?”

He asked, taking a step back. The lion-man raised a hand, fur and claws visible.

“Please, don’t be alarmed. My name is Superbia. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Looking for me? What do you mean?”

“I could sense the sin energy coming from you… I’ve been following it until I found you just now.”

Petalium tilted his head, confused.

“Sin energy?”

Superbia nodded, lowering his hand.

“Yes. It seems you possess the power of a sin, but… I am not sure which. Do you have any special powers?”

“ _I say we show him. He seems to mean us no harm.”_

Petalium nodded.

“Yeah, I do.”

He closed his eyes, the smoke covering him until Demonia stood in his place. She smiled at Superbia, her tail swishing happily.

“This is the power we have. I am Demonia, and his name is Petalium. We live together now, sharing a body. Why have you been looking for us?”

Superbia stared at her in surprise, then nodded.

“Right. I am part of a soccer team, the Sin Eleven. We’re all… people who are different, who seek revenge against those who have wronged us in the past. I was wondering if you wanted to join us? Your power could be very useful.”

“Soccer, huh?”

Demonia placed a hand on her hip, thinking.

“Let us discuss it first. What do you think?”

“ _I’m not exactly great at sport, but… I still want to sock those assholes who… who killed Zoe...”_

Demonia nodded, and looked back up at Superbia.

“Alright, we’re in.”

“Excellent. Let me tell our Captain.”

He took our a cellphone and, despite his lion hands, managed to dial a number and call someone. He talked for a short while before hanging up. As he did, a strange portal wreathed in purple flames appeared before them. Superbia gestured towards it.

“Here, follow me.”

He smiled and stepped through it. Demonia hesitated, then followed him through.

 

They found themselves in some kind of room, doors on either sides. There were several other people around, all looking at Superbia and Demonia.

“ _Where… are we?”_

“Where are we?”

Demonia repeated the question out loud, and one of the persons stood up and walked over to them.

“My name is Astafer Danirath, Captain of the Sin Eleven. And who might you be?”

“I am… no, we...”

Another puff of dark smoke appeared, but upon vanishing both Demonia and Petalium were standing before the team. They talked in unison, their minds completely in sync.

“We are Petalium Severin and Demonia. Superbia offered us a place on your team, so that we can get revenge those who wronged us in the past, and avenge those who suffered as a result.”

Astafer nodded with a smile.

“Well then. Petalium, Demonia. Welcome to the team.”

 

And so, the duo of Petalium Severin and his wolfish partner Demonia joined the Sin Eleven as player number 10 ½, with their newfound sin of multi-personality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of "The Charm of a Wolf" from Daniderek's "Sin Eleven" series, written with his permission :3


End file.
